


Stupid crush

by crazyfangirl1997



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyfangirl1997/pseuds/crazyfangirl1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and mickey have been best friends ever since kindergarten, but for the last couple of weeks Ian started to develop a crush on mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid crush

Ian and Mickey have been best friends since kindergarten. They would go to school together, spend there break together and hang out afterwards. Ian would always take more food than he needed because Mickey would usually forget his. That's the way it always has been. Ian could always tell him everything. In some way he confided more in him, then his own family.

But for the last couple of weeks Ian started to develop a crush on Mickey, which was the worst because Mickey was straight and would probably punch him in the face if he found out. He wasn't sure what to do about it and normally when he wasn't sure of something he would just ask Mickey. He asked lip what to do about this hypothetically girl he made up to avoid suspicion. Lip's advice was just to kiss and get it over with. He thought about doing that for a while until he realised he was being stupid. Maybe he could ask Mickey for advice and not tell him it was about him. That would work right?

 

-

 

They were sitting in Mickey's room just hanging out like always when he decided to just go for it.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"So, I kind of like someone that I really should like and I was wondering what you think I should do about it?" Ian says nervously.

"I don't know man, who is it? Wait you don't have a crush on Mandy right?"

"What no! Now what am I going to do about it."

"I seriously don't know." Mickey says as if he was simply stating a fact.

"Lip said I should just kiss that person. Then it would be over and I could move on." 

Ian was getting more and more nervous with every word that came out of his mouth. He thought about just dropping the subject, but that wouldn't fix his problem. And he really needed to deal with it because it was diving him insane. So he decided to just keep going.

"yeah I guess that makes sense. What are you getting at?" Mickey asks confused picking up on Ian's nervousness.

"I just...." "What if..." "Let's just say if you were a girl and I would ask you that, then you would understand that right?"

"I guess? You need to tell me what going on, because your really starting to freak me out."

"You wouldn't understand"

"Well, why the fuck not?"

"Because I like you!" Ian shouts. Immediately regretting it as soon as he says it.

"What did you say?" Mickey says while his eyebrow reached his hairline.

"I like you and I know it's stupid and weird and I thought that..." "Never mind I'm going to go" Ian says as he starts heading for the door.

"Gallagher wait just..." Ian turns around not knowing what to expect. "I would kiss you once and then things will go back to normal, right?"

"Yeah" Ian says, still in disbelieve of what Mickey was saying.

"Fine, but let me get high first." "There's no way I'm doing this sober."

After about three beers and a couple of joints Mickey walked up to were Ian was leaning against the wall and says: "Alright Gallagher, do your worst"

When Ian moves in it is almost as if things were moving in slow-motion. Ian steps in closer until there mouths were about an inch apart. When there lips finally connected it was amazing and wonderful and everything Ian has been wanting for the last couple of weeks. And when Ian's tongue swept across Mickey's lips Mickey let him in, their tongs were sliding together like they were made for each other. Ian felt like he was floating in ecstasy, but he was fast pulled back to reality when Mickey pushed him away.

They were both just standing there. Looking down to the floor not knowing what to do.

"Well, I should go." Ian says after a minute of so.

"yeah"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"yeah"

 

-

 

Mickey didn't show up for school today. He told the teachers he was sick. 'Yeah he probably was sick, sick of me' Ian thought. Normally they would hang out after school and talk shit about teachers, play videogames, watch movies. But today Ian wasn't sure what to do, should he just stop by and pretend nothing happened or maybe he should just go home. He choose het latter one, to scared of the confrontation that would probably result in the end of their friendship.

In the next couple of weeks Mickey kept skipping school and every day Mickey wouldn't show up, it would become more and more clear to Ian that he didn't want to be friends anymore.

It's been about a month after 'the kiss' and Ian was ones again sitting alone in the lunch break. He was so tired this morning that he fell back in to his old routine and now he was sitting there with twice as much bread as he would usually eat. God he missed Mickey. At this point he didn't even care about his stupid crush anymore he just wanted his best friend back. So he decided to skip the last hour of school and go see Mickey.

 

-

 

He opened the door to Mickey's bedroom and when he found Mickey wasn't there. He didn't know what to do. He figured to just wait until he got back. After waiting for a couple of hours he realised he was being stupid and stood up to leave and at that exact moment Mickey came barging through the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't, so could you just leave?"

"No, I want to know why you've been avoiding me." Ian says sounding confident.

"You know goddamn why, now leave!" Mickey shouts.

"No, we've been friends for to long for me to just walk out."

Then there was a moment were neither of them knew what to say. Mickey looked unsure and almost insecure as hard as it was to believe, while Ian's confidence was starting to fade.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." "Can we just go back to the way things were" Ian says desperately trying to save what ever there was left of there friendship.

"No" Mickey says with a new found confidence

"Why?" Ian says sounding broken

"Because your stupid and annoying and you talk to much, whether it's about your family or wanting to be an officer which is totally stupid by the way and all of it makes me want to kiss the shit out of you."

As Ian finally looked up confused he found Mickey right in front of him not even a foot away.

This time it was Mickey who decided to make a move and kiss him. At first Ian froze, but after the confusion wore off they started moving in sync, tearing at each others clothes, stumbling to Mickey's tiny bed. When they finally discarded of al of there clothes they started jacking each others off while making out intensely. Between the two of them it didn't take long before they both came together.

After catching their breaths Ian asks "So, does this mean your not mad at me anymore?"

"What do you think." Mickey says before kissing Ian ones again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think.


End file.
